Family, Once Again
by Dudly
Summary: Once, they were one big, happy family. Many things had happened since, but when Ryoga comes back, they are offered the chance to start over again. Almost.
1. Prologue

**Family, once again...**

**Summary:** One day, a strange man comes out of nowhere and claims to have custody over Echizen Ryoga… taking him away from the loving family he had. Many years later, Ryoga escapes and returns to Japan… to the Echizens. But disturbances are created and secrets are discovered… just how much is yet to be revealed?  
**  
Pairing:** None decided yet  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis but I think I own the plot… if I don't… well I'm sorry to write it. But I didn't read any others story that could be labelled as similar.

'_Italics' –_flashback

* * *

**Prologue-  
****  
**_  
"Where do you want me to take you, young man?"_

_"…"_

_"You called after my taxi. There must be somewhere you want me to take you?"_

_"… I don't know…"_

_"Look, you don't have to tell me your story and all that. But isn't there some place you wish to go to?!"_

_"I want to be… with a family where I would feel safe…"_

_"Oh? And where would that be?"_

_"Do you know where the Echizen family lives? By any chance?"_

_---_

The young man, Ryoga, was now standing face-to-face with the Echizen family's front door, unsure on whether or not if he should disturb them at this late hour.

They might get angry, and tell him to leave.Then every effort he made to get here would go to waste. Everything had gone too well, he was lucky enough to bump into a taxi driver who just happened to know Rinko.

Luck was something totally foreign to him… it had always been…

But Ryoga had a feeling that the wind was about to change, though he didn't know if it was good or bad kind of wind.

Anyway, what did he have to lose? Everything he hoped for depended on the people who were behind the thick wooden door in front of him…

Inhaling deeply, Ryoga pushed the doorbell and waited. He could faintly hear some shuffling and faint muffled yelling beyond the door. It grew quiet for a minute, making Ryoga hold his breath.

Then, there was sound of someone's footsteps nearing the door. And seconds later the door was open, revealing a sleepy boy who didn't even bother to look at him before yelling at Ryoga.

"What the -?! It's 2:30 in the morning, you -!"

The older boy stared at the half-opened golden eyes and just knew, at this very moment, that nothing he did was in vain anymore. Ryoga almost beamed with joy at the anticipation of being a big brother again…

"Ryoga?" the pre-teen voiced with slight confusion, recognizing the person before him, "What are you -?"

His question was cut short by the grinning said-person, who couldn't resist the urge to hug him any longer. The next thing the younger boy knew was being held tightly into the strong pair of arms, gripping around Ryoma's frame tightly.

"Tadaima… Chibisuke…" Ryoga tried to greet in a cheerful tone, but failed miserably. "I'm coming back home…"

Ryoma was about to say something nasty back, like 'this isn't your home', but the feeling of something that felt like water on his neck stopped him from doing so.

All Ryoma could do was to smile weakly and uneasily pat his 'aniki' on the back.

"Okeari nasai…"

* * *

_Millions Thanks to_ Chibisuke Girl_, who beta read this chapter for me! Love ya :)_

_Please review!_

_Dudly -xx- (PS: sorry for Royal Oneshots readers... I promise I'll update soon!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Family, once again**

**Summary:** Ryoga comes back in the middle of the night to the Echizens after year of being gone, taken away from some strange man...

**Pairing:** Still none decided. Will probably stay that way. Will probably will be friendship and brotherly bond all the way, except if you want it otherwise... even there, you can always imagine it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis. If I didn't, it would probably not be as good as Takeshi Konomi's work.

_Italics:_ thoughts (or dream when between _--- italics---_). _Italics_ at the end (after the line) are author notes.

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 1-  
**  
Echizen Ryoma shifted to his right side on his bed. He closed his eyes in hopes of having sleep take him over, but it was no use. He's been tossing and turning ever since he got back in bed.

_'Why can't I fall asleep?!'_

The younger boy sighed in frustration and looked over to the side to see Ryoga sleeping on the floor.

Sighing again, Ryoma flipped over to his left side now.

His eyes fixed upon Ryoga's back, noticing that his 'aniki's' inhalation was slow and even.

_'I guess that means he's sleeping peacefully…'_

Ryoma had offered to let Ryoga take the bed, but his brother refused and insisted that Ryoma keep it. Saying that he was used to sleeping on hard surfaces and that he didn't want to bother Ryoma too much… But when he said that, Ryoma noticed the lifelessness of his tone. Not only that, he also noticed that there was no more pride in Ryoga's stance and there was no more glee in Ryoga's once lively eyes.

_'Just what happened to you?'_

Ryoma yawned and closed his eyes, letting the uncertainty continue to cloud his mind…

_---_  
_  
"Yadda! I do NOT want to be called 'Gary'! Or anything else for that matter! My name is Echizen Ryoga!"_

_"Shut up, you stupid kid! I own you, do you understand me brat?" You are my property from now on, and my name will be yours! So you WILL be called 'Gary' and you'll like it!"_

_"Yadda! I don't want to be your son!""Well that's too bad, because you have nothing to say in this matter."_

_"Yad-"_

_His protestations were cut off as a fist connected with his jaw, making him jump backward._

_"Listen, you damn thing! Your real parents signed papers saying that I have custody over you when they die. And they are dead! I should have taken you four years ago, but you disappeared with your dad's sister and that jerk she married, that Nanjiroh guy! Do you know your father hated him with all his guts? But you still went to him when you should have been mine!"_

_The old man was now towering above little Ryoga, gripping the boy's shirt collar for more effect._

_"You're never gonna escape me again, brat." _

_He smirked as fear and panic were becoming obvious in the child's face."_

_Never again…"_

_---  
_  
Ryoga woke up abruptly, panting. Cold sweat ran down his face as his eyes travelled around his surroundings, but he didn't recognize anything.

"Where am I?" he whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Awake?"

Ryoga jumped slightly, and concentrated on where the voice came from. It was Ryoma.

"Chibisuke?!"

Ryoga paused for a second and blinked, "... Am I… dreaming… right now?"

Because if he was, he wanted it to stay like this forever.

When Ryoma opened his mouth to answer Ryoga's question, Ryoga shushed him."Don't say anything! I don't want to hear it… this is a nice dream."

Ryoma frowned, "It isn't…"

Ryoga's eyes widened, "Really?! So I was able to escape him?!"

Ryoma's frown deepened, "You… what?"

"It's nothing," Ryoga said quickly, not wanting to tell his little brother a very long story.

He yawned and decided to change the subject to lighten up the mood, "Is it morning already?"

"No. Go back to sleep, you look all sore."

Ryoga was about to object to that claim, but thought better of it. "I guess I am. But it doesn't really matter…"

"A tennis player's body has to be in perfect health in order to play at his top", Ryoma stated all of a sudden, repeating what Inui once told him.

"I don't play tennis anymore, Ryoma."

Ryoga _never_ called him by his name.

"Why?"

That was only thing Ryoma could utter in response to what Ryoga said.

The Echizen family had tennis running through their blood: they couldn't live without it. Ryoma knew, for he tried to put his racket aside once and failed.

Ryoga shrugged, "I couldn't play tennis at all, but I eventually got over it. Besides, focusing on tennis isn't that healthy."

"So you don't play now, eh? Aren't you just _dying_ for a rematch?"

Ryoga smiled indulgently at Ryoma's provoking nature, but shook his head.

"No."

After a minute or two, Ryoga noticed the silence in the room and looked up to meet his little brother's stare.

He had the feeling Ryoma's stare was telling him that that answer wasn't enough.

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. There were some answers he just never had.

"By 'I don't play tennis anymore', you have to understand: I don't _care_ about tennis anymore, Ryoma", he explained calmly; though one could tell it sounded slightly bitter.

Ryoma didn't answer right away and the silence stretched a bit more, making both young men uneasy.

The younger Echizen had nothing against silence, but hated the ones with tension, so he spoke first.

"So…", he started, hesitantly. Ryoma really had nothing to say, but he found it somewhat amusing to see the expectant look Ryoga gave him. "Well… Are you thirsty?" Okay… That didn't come right.

The older boy raised his eyebrows up questioningly at Ryoma's odd statement.

"Uh… I guess some water would be good," he replied slowly.

Ryoma nodded and snuck out of his bedroom as quietly as possible, careful not to wake up anyone. His parents wouldn't be happy to be woken up twice a night at ungodly hours…

_-_

During that time, Ryoga eyed curiously the bed and cautiously stood up to make his way toward it. Once he was near, he flopped himself on it, like he used to do when he was a kid.

His eyelids closed sleepily and in an instant, he was out.

_-_

Ryoma had just finished pouring the water that an ear-piercing scream made him drop the glass. Full-alert mode on, he hastily ran back to his bedroom, forgetting the spilled water and broken glass…

* * *

_Thanks to the one who reviewed the prologue and e__ven more thanks to ChibisukeGirl, who was nice to beta my crap and give me some ideas for the end. She's really the best! _

_Please review!!_

_Dudly -xx-_


	3. Chapter 2

**Family, Once Again**

**Bold** equals English

**Disclaimer**: Dudly-sama sadly doesn't own POT but she sure is allowed to write story about it.

* * *

_**Recap**: Ryoma had just finished pouring the water that an ear-piercing scream made him drop the glass. Full-alert mode on, he hastily ran back to his bedroom, forgetting the spilled water and broken glass…_

**Chapter 2****-**

Ryoma rushed to his room as fast as he could. He narrowly missed tripping over the stairs along the way… only to fall flat on his face when he arrived at the doorstep.

Raising his head up, he saw Ryoga sitting on the floor while massaging his head.

"Aooouch," Ryoga winced, spotting a newly acquired bruise, "Damn… will I ever stop getting these things?"

Ryoma's eyes traveled around his room, searching for the source of the yell. Finding none, he stared at his big brother, "What exactly happened here?"

The older Echizen smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ryoma… Your bed seemed so fluffy, I just had to try it…"

"So my bed was the one who let out that scream?" the young regular inquired, not understanding the weak explanations.

Ryoga laughed nervously, "No. I was… something jumped on my face and scratched me. It made me scream and I fell off the bed…"

"Oh," Ryoma sighed a breath of relief. Then he snickered, "Man, I thought it was mom or Nanako… didn't expect you to be shrieking like a girl."

"Hey!" Ryoga protested, his ego bruised as well. "I didn't expect to be attacked so soon!"

The smaller boy frowned, "What do you mean? Karupin just leapt on the bed…"

"What? 'Karupin?' Is that a monster's name?"

Ryoma laughed frankly at his guest's horrified expression, "Fat chance. Karupin, come and meet Ryoga-_chan_."

Responding the call of his owner, a ball of white fur came out from under the bed, meowing lightly. Ryoga blinked as the cat walked towards him, and started to rub his head against the teenager's legs, trying to earn itself a caress.

"Alright, Karu, I forgive you," Ryoga declared after he analyzed the beast carefully, smiling foolishly while scratching the back of Karupin's ears. Karupin purred softly to agree to the peace offer.

"Oi, seishounen, would you shut up?! It's 4:23 in the freaking morning and why…"

When the two boys turned around, they came face-to-face with a gaping Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji?" Ryoma called, furrowing his brows at the frozen face.

Nanjiroh shook his head, "I must be dreaming… there's a normal, bratty Ryoma and a taller, older Ryoma…"

While Ryoma only twitched, Ryoga awkwardly stood up, dusting his pants from cat's hair, "You're not dreaming… I'm sorry to have wakened you up."

The old man's eyes narrowed, still disbelieving, "If I'm not dreaming, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"What?" Ryoga asked, his eyes wide. "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?" Nanjiroh retorted, growing impatient.

Ryoma snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having, "You should. He's your son."

---

"What do you mean, my son?" Rinko mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Ryoma never left, Nanjiroh… let me sleep now."

The ex-tennis professional had to bite his tongue in order to resist the urge to yell at his wife, "Rinko, dear, I told you that you have to get up to greet our son who came back. Believe it or not, _Ryoga_ is here!"

The woman suddenly jerked awake and sat herself in the bed, eyes locked with her husband's ones. "Repeat that," she ordered.

Nanjiroh grinned, "You heard well. Ryoga came back!"

Rinko tried to find a sign that would give Nanjiroh's lie away. But his eyes weren't shifting, not was he looking guilty like he usually did. "It can't be…"

"I know," Nanjiroh nodded. "It's like a miracle…"

"Ryoga is in Japan?" Rinko questioned, her eyes lighting up.

"Nope." Nanjiroh shook his head with a solemn look, making his wife's hope crush,

Coming from behind him, a happy voice chirped in, "Nope. I'm right here."

Rinko looked past Nanjiroh and met the blissful eyes of a boy she knew. Her jaw fell and tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered. "My big baby! My big baby is safe!"

Ryoga opened his arms for his mother when she jumped out of the bed and ran to hug him, pressing him tightly against her heart.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry, Ryoga-chan… I should not have let him… Oh, I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Shhh," Ryoga murmured in her ear, patting her back reassurance. "There's nothing for you to blame yourself about. You did nothing wrong."

"That's what's wrong! I did nothing," Rinko sobbed, gripping her son's t-shirt.

At this point, she had already lost the strong façade she had built through the years. She was once again the young adult breaking down and letting out her darkest emotions.

Ryoga smiled and gave an apologetic look to Nanjiroh, who seemed as shaken and rueful as his counterpart. "I forgave both of you long ago. I didn't come back for regrets. I came back to start everything over again."

"This time, nothing will break us apart," Rinko claimed, pulling away to wipe her tears.

Nanjiroh closed the distance between him and his beloved and reached her hand. Squeezing it in his own, he offered a bright smile to his older son. "I'll make sure of that. I promise that nothing will break the Echizen family ever again."

Ryoga laughed and motioned to Ryoma, who was leaning on the doorframe, to come forward.

"Group hug!!!"

---

"What you're saying is… that this is your first son, who was left behind in America with an over-rich friend of the family because said-man paid for his studies?"

Rinko and Nanjiroh nodded, while Ryoma and Ryoga stayed quiet. It was an abbreviated, deformed truth but it was still not a lie.

Was Nanako going to believe it?

"I don't believe half of it," Nanako replied, putting a hand on her hips.

Nanjiroh swallowed nervously and Rinko bit her lower lip.

When they rehearsed, it showed to be perfect.

"But with a weird family like yours," Nanako continued with a discrete smile. "I guess it can be possible."

The parents were too busy being relieved to lecture her about insulting them.

Lucky her.

"I'd like to get the chance to know you better later, Ryoga-san. I have to go to school now."

Ryoga nodded in understanding. He didn't really care, anyway. Ryoma's cousin wasn't important. "I can only hope to have the time to do so, Nanako-san."

Nanako smiled back politely, and said her good-byes to the rest of the Echizens before hurrying out of the house.

When she left, they resumed eating their breakfast and Ryoma made a comment about going to school on weekends. That, of course, made Rinko think about Ryoga's scholarship.

"Ryoga, I guess you don't want to take a test to enter high school, right?"

The boy looked quite troubled. "Nah. I don't think I can even catch up to middle school."

Ryoma examined his brother cautiously. Didn't they say that the super-wealthy man paid for his studies?

"Maybe I can get a job though. My Japanese isn't exactly horrible. Speaking English might be a bonus too," Ryoga suggested with a shrug. "That way, I can pay my rent for staying here."

Even Nanjiroh seemed shocked at the statement, "You're not going to pay any rent!"

"I don't care doing so. I'm a hard-worker. I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden to any of us," Rinko assured softly. "But you can do whatever you want. You are free and responsible of your acts."

Ryoga returned the smile and ruffled his little brother's hair playfully, "With money, I can buy a big and cuddly teddy bear for Chibisuke!"

"Che. Buy one for yourself… and stop messing with my hair."

---

In the Narita airport, near Tokyo, a blond man stepped in the washroom and took out his cell phone, speed dialling for his boss's number.

"**I'm in Japan. I reserved for three nights in a business hotel."**

He winced when the answer was spat in his ears. **"Three days is less than enough to search through Japan!"**

Clenching his fists, he looked annoyed at the reply – which was, without doubt, a lecture. His work was never good enough for the expectations of his employer.

"**Alright. I'll do it quickly… but you'll need to tell me how to find Gary exactly."**

Listening silently the description given, he smirked when he found an open copy of "Monthly Tennis" with a picture of a young boy with cat eyes focusing on a flying tennis ball, ready to hit it back.

"**You'll never believe me, but I've already found him."**

* * *

_Nanako is a bit OOC when she tells them they are a weird family. It's totally an insult in her respectful mouth! XD _

_Millions thanks to ChibisukeGirl, who still has the courage to beta this. I'm leaving Tuesday for camping though, so I can't update as quickly as I wanted to (because, yes, I have an inspiration rush!)_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Family, Once Again**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine...

**

* * *

**

Ryoga's first day in Japan proved to be pretty fruitful. Ryoma had guided him through Tokyo's crowded streets, pointing out the dangerous streets and the best places to eat. Ryoma insisted on entering the tennis shop, where he showed him the quality of the equipment.

"That's the latest model they've got," Ryoma informed with an excited gleam in his eyes. "The K-Factor racket. That's the best of the best!"

Ryoga only looked mildly interested. "And can this wonderful racket give me a job?"

"Continue tennis and become a pro," Ryoma snorted, annoyed at his brother lack of reaction.

Ryoga laughed, but an idea popped into his head at the same moment. He walked to the cashier and studied her with a quick gaze.

"Excuse me miss," he started with a seductive smile, "Would you happen to need some company?"

The lady gasped, red spreading through her face. She tried to utter a reply, but ended up stammering unintelligible words. Ryoga somehow found it funny.

"You see, I came from the States and need some work."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'oh' and Ryoma could tell that she wanted to slap herself. She worked on regaining her composure before using her voice again. "How old are you?"

"Oh no! Don't think about _those_ things, miss! That's embarrassing!" Ryoga exclaimed with fake surprise. The woman's blush quickly came back to redden her cheeks.

"I wasn't… it's only… I…"

She didn't succeed in making a whole sentence and Ryoga hid a smirk.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you attempted to seduce a co-worker. It's already forgiven. When do I begin?"

The cashier looked really stunned at the nerve he had. "I can't just hire you like that! I'm not the one who manages this place."

"That's really too bad. I think you would deserve to be the manager." Ryoga affirmed seriously. "When would you be able to talk to him then?"

"He calls here every evening…" The worker revealed, like if she was hypnotized by Ryoga's voice. Maybe she was.

This time, Ryoga didn't bother to hide his smirk. "Alright. Tell him that you met a guy who would be glad to work at his wonderful shop. I speak Japanese and English, am a hard worker and am wonderful to negotiate with people. I'll start tomorrow morning at ten."

The girl nodded absentmindedly. "I need your name."

"You can call me Gary, sweetheart… And what is your lovely name?"

"Ah... My name is Hideko, Gary… I'll convince the boss for you."

Ryoga grinned and Ryoma couldn't help but be impressed by his brother's skills. How could he lie like that and get away with it so well?

"See you tomorrow morning, Hideko-chan!"

Ryoga waved good-bye and took Ryoma's hand so the latter one would imitate him.

"Be polite, Chibisuke," he scolded with a hint of amusement.

Ryoma groaned. "It doesn't count if you force me too, Ryoga. Beside, you have nothing to say. It's not polite to lie as well."

"When did I lie?" Ryoga wondered aloud, sending a questioning look toward his accuser.

Ryoma shrugged. "As far as I know, you name has always been Ryoga."

"As far as I wish too, my name is and stays Ryoga. But they'll never look for a name I hate that much." Ryoga explained.

Ryoma hesitantly nodded, but his unsure look transformed into a burning glare. "Stop giving me hints about whatever you give me hints about already!"

"You're right, Chibisuke. I respect highly your opinion," Ryoga mocked. "I'll shut up from now until we reach the house."

Ryoma frowned as Ryoga did quiet down. The young boy lips curved upward in an attempt to smirk, but the intention died almost immediately when he saw the blankness of Ryoga's eyes. Not being a poet and all, one could say he was metaphor-challenged, but Ryoma found the inspiration to compare Ryoga's present state to the stand-by mode of computers…

Ryoga didn't utter a word throughout the whole time walking back home.

And that was when Ryoma realized how much he hated being ignored.

---

"I found a job," Ryoga said as his first greeting when he passed the house entrance.

Rinko flew out of the kitchen with an enthusiasm Ryoma had never seen in her. "Ryoga! That's great news!"

She pulled him in her arms, squeezing him blissfully.

"Going to work in a tennis shop," Ryoga informed with a small smile. "Guess the Echizen's blood still runs strong in my veins, no matter what."

Ryoma didn't get it, but his mother had let go of Ryoga and smiled back with a great amount of melancholy.

---

"Western breakfast again?" Ryoma asked the next morning, his eyes narrowing in distaste at his plate.

His mother sighed. "Didn't want Ryoga to be suffering from home sickeness."

The moment she said that, Ryoga, who had kept quiet until then, released a bitter laugh. "Home sickeness... yeah right."

Ryoma frowned without knowing why; somehow, it annoyed him that Ryoga had so many changes of personalities.

"Ryoga, you're being annoying," he accused bluntly, while taking a bite of his sausages. "Mom made this for you."

Ryoga blinked in surprise and burst out laughing. "Chibisuke got me wrong here! I highly appreciate Rinko-mama's attentions."

He winked at Rinko before resuming his eating. "Goutchizo... zama?"

"Gôchisosama, dear," Rinko corrected him gently. "You're welcome, young man. You are excused."

Ryoga nodded. "I shall be going then!"

Before Ryoma even got to greet him good-bye, he had vanished.

---

"Hoi! Echizen! Focus on the game!" Momoshiro shouted at his junior, smashing the ball impatiently.

Ryoma didn't return it.

"What's up with you?" The spiky head boy questioned, his anger fading into worry. "You're not here."

"I _am_ here," Ryoma protested without even looking at his friend, staring into distance.

What was Ryoga doing at the moment? Maybe he messed up. Surely he messed up; he just arrived in Japan. It couldn't be _that_ easy.

"No, you're not," Momoshiro retorted, snorting lightly. "What are you thinking about?"

Ryoma opened his mouth but shut it quickly. "Nothing. Your serve."

What would he have to say, anyway? That his brother just popped out from nowhere in his life and that he didn't care a bit about his story? Or that he actually wanted him to make tons of errors?

He shook his head weakly. It was wrong and he knew it, but yet... he had gotten so used to being the Prince.

"Let's see if you can get a ball past me, Momo-sempai," he taunted lamely, pulling his cap lower on his eyes.

If he couldn't get rid of his growing shame, he could hide it. Hide it he would.

---

"Oi! Chibisuke!"

Ryoma's whole body tensed at the call. 'No, not now' he thought, bitting his lips.

Not when he was finally having a game with Tezuka, not when he was more likely to snap at his brother-

"Chibisuke!!! CHIBISUKE!"

His brother was making a ridiculous show out of himself, jumping like a kid...

"RYOMA! Darn it!"

From the corner of his eyes, Ryoma saw his brother glaring at him. Then, he noticed Fuji walking toward Ryoga and-

"15-0. Don't let your guard down."

Ryoma cursed underneath his breath. "Hn."

Casting a last look at Ryoga, who was now talking with Fuji, Ryoma threw the ball in the air and served.

---

"Darn that brat," Ryoga muttered, kicking the ground in frustration. "Ignoring me like that..."

How stupid did Ryoma considered him? He had seen the furtive glances. Ryoma had heard him- how could he not?

"Excuse me?"

Ryoga turned to see a smiling boy standing behind him, eyes closed and head cocked to the side.

"Yes?" He answered, his anger fading completely.

The boy eyes opened, revealing icy blue orbs. "What are you doing on the school grounds?"

"I came for Chibisuke over there," Ryoga explained calmly, pointing the on-going match. "I just finished working and... erm..."

Ryoga looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I got lost."

"Lost," Fuji repeated, frowning. "And who are you exactly?"

Ryoga's head shot up and he stared at Fuji in disbelief. "Chibisuke didn't tell you? I'm his older brother."

* * *

_I solemnly swear that I will do my best to update regularly from now on._

_Until next time- please review?_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Happy Very Belated Birthday to Awin-chan, who still takes the time to correct my work!**_

_I write now because I don't have __homework __yet- when I'll get them, the updates will take more times to come. Until then, please enjoy the story!_

_**Bold** means English._

Disclaimer: If Prince of Tennis were mine, you would see Ryoga much more often!

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

"Chibisuke didn't tell you? I'm his older brother!"

Fuji stared at Ryoga oddly for a long moment. "Echizen doesn't have any brothers. He doesn't have any sisters either."

Ryoga's eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"He has me," the teenager said, puzzled that Ryoma didn't tell anyone about him. "I come from America."

To his disappointment, the tennis player still looked at him suspiciously.

"Siblings don't just pop out from America," the tensai insisted stubbornly.

After all, as quiet as the freshman may be, he would have informed them about something this important, right?

Yet Fuji had to admit that the boy was Ryoma's spitting image, only taller and older.

Ryoga scowled, not giving any reply, and Fuji thought there was something weird about his silence. It felt painful. As if the subject was too sensitive.

The brunet decided to test his theory.

"Let's say I believe you. Why would the Echizens leave you behind, in America?"

Ryoga's reaction left no doubt about his sincerity- a hurt look had flashed in the hazel eyes, followed by a pained grimace. "That's nothing I want to discuss with a stranger," he answered quietly. "Especially in public."

Yes, there was something about that boy, Fuji decided. Something Fuji itched to discover.

"You're his brother then." Fuji pushed further. "So why is Echizen ignoring you?"

Ryoga bit his lips, glancing hopefully at the tennis court. No such chance: the small boy was still too caught up in his game to notice them. "I have no idea…"

In a second, Fuji had analyzed the entire situation and made his mind. "Echizen is hard to grasp," he revealed, his lips curving up in a calculative smile. "Maybe I can help you?"

He politely stretched his arm, inviting Ryoga to shake his hand. The latter boy eyed the motion warily but made no move to comply.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke. I'm a player on Ryoma's team."

Ryoga nodded. "I'm Echizen Ryoga."

When Ryoga advanced his hand, Fuji noticed the multiple scars on it… and marvelled its warmth and softness the moment it closed around his own.

Definitively, Echizen Ryoga was a mystery waiting to be solved.

--

"Game and match, Tezuka. 6 games to 4."

Ryoma's shoulders fell in defeat. He would need to train harder in order to beat his captain. Perhaps he could get to play with Ryoga…

Speaking of which…

He turned to the place where his brother had been standing, earlier, but it was empty of the boy's presence. Travelling his eyes around the area, Ryoma realized that the teenager was nowhere to be seen.

"Is there something wrong, Echizen?" Tezuka, who had come to the net for the handshake, frowned in concern.

Ryoma shook his head. "No, nothing…. Did you see a tall boy over there?"

He pointed to the vacant spot and Tezuka nodded. "The boy who was yelling for you?"

"Yes," Ryoma confirmed, feeling his cheeks heating up.

Tezuka didn't comment. "He left with Fuji."

Boy wonder almost gaped- but refrained from doing so. "Che. With Fuji-senpai, eh?"

With a sneer, he left the court.

… Only to be stopped by Momoshiro.

"Echizen! Who was that guy who came for you?"

Ryoma pulled his cap on his forehead. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Momo replied hotly, never getting use to the brat's rudeness.

The short kid eyed the taller one cautiously.

"Treat me to burgers, Momo-senpai," he finally said, earning himself a big grin.

--

Munch. Munch. Swallow. Bite. Munch. Munch.

Momoshiro watched avidly as his companion devoured his second burger. Money wasn't the one thing that made his pockets heavy- he didn't have enough to buy himself something- but he didn't mind treating his junior in order to get exclusive information.

Now, if only Ryoma told him something…

But no. The darn thing kept quiet, eating silently and oh so slowly!

Worst: he was avoiding Momoshiro's inquiring gaze.

At long last, he muttered that he was done and that, well, thanks Momo-senpai.

"Don't thank me, just spit it out."

Rolling his eyes, the child complied none the less. "A relative."

And then he rose, ready to go back home.

"What!? No way you're only telling me that!" Momo shot up, yelling after his friend (and attracting curious stares).

Ryoma shrugged, apparently not caring that he might get a bad reputation for not sticking to his word. "I changed my mind."

Momoshiro scowled at the small boy, his mind screaming for a bloody murder.

_Take a deep breath. You can do it._

"You can trust me, you know."

Ryoma stared back, wondering slightly why his senpai was making such a big deal out of it- but it was his senpai, so it was to be expected.

After a short reflection, he decided that everybody would know soon enough- no harm could be caused by the insignificant revelation.

"Ryoga," Ryoma declared, plopping back onto his seat, "is my older brother."

Luckily for his eardrums, the confession had rendered his best friend speechless.

"He just came back from America," Ryoma explained, his voice weary, if not bored. "For years, he hadn't live with us because…"

He stopped his speech abruptly, and a mix of irritation and confusion traced his features.

"Because?" Momoshiro pressed, regaining his voice and sounding terribly interested.

It took a long moment before Ryoma gave any indication he had heard the question.

"I don't know," he whispered guiltily. "I truly have no idea…"

And Momoshiro didn't insist for Ryoma's guilt spoke not of falsity, but of harsh truth.

--

Meanwhile…

"**Finally**!"

The loud voice echoed through the voice of Seishun Gakuen Middle School and the man earned himself a few glares.

He brushed them away- Americans had far more important things to do than caring about another one's opinion. Instead, he strode towards the secretary where he found a frail woman in her mid-thirties.

"**Echizen Ryoga. I'm looking for him.**"

At first, the lady seemed a bit surprised but she opened her files and shifted into professional mode.

"**You are**?"

The stranger made up some lie and inquired whether the young Echizen had club activities after classes. He felt his lips twisting into a smirk when he heard that, as he guessed, the boy attended the tennis club.

To cover his smug expression, he left as soon as the info sank- meaning he didn't get the part where she warned him that it was over already.

--

"**Echizen**?"

Tezuka's ears perked up upon hearing Ryoma's name being shouted all around the tennis courts. Repressing a sigh, he got up and out the clubhouse, bracing himself to discuss with whoever looked for one of his regulars.

"**Echizen! Stop hiding, it's time to settle the scores!**"

Spine stiffening, Tezuka scanned the newcomer- adult, blond, beefy and English-speaking- and pondered on the meaning of the previous taunting.

Instinct told Tezuka that the guy wasn't referring to tennis.

So the teenager waited, waited until the man reached him.

"**Excuse me**," he spoke calmly, cautiously, "**but do you have the authorization to be in here**?"

The man looked down on him, amused and contemptuous laughter in his eyes. "**Whatever. Seen the Echizen brat around?**"

Tezuka twitched.

"**Twenty laps**."

The order got nothing but a snicker. "**Who are you, kiddo, to order me around**?"

"**Thirty**."

"**No way-**"

"**Forty. Now**."

Outraged by the authority emanating from the middle school student, the man tried to spit some insults in the boy's face-

-but ended up running fifty laps.

A good thing boss doesn't make us race like that, he mused while thanking the stars he was born with a good heart (in the biological sense).

Though even with a strong heart, he doubted anyone could run a marathon like that and stay unfazed…

He was facing a near-death experience, that was for sure, when his legs gave out under him.

"Too bad," a cold voice rang above him. "You still had one more to go."

American Guy did not get a word of it. "**What**?"

With his leftover strength, he raised his eyes to his interlocutor.

"**Do you want anything to drink**?"

For a second, the man wondered if that boy was sent from Heaven. "**Yes**…"

An opaque cup appeared in the teen's hands.

"**I can't manage to raise my arms**," the fallen warrior grunted, his voice coming out raspy.

Grinning, his savior kneeled before him. "**I'll help you then**."

The sent automatically invaded his nostrils. It reminded him of blackberries, coffee, ramen, leather, oil and so many other things…

Oh well, he'd go with it, whatever those Japanese people could pull off.

He just needed to _drink_.

And the boy was taking a perverse pleasure out of making him wait.

But then, finally, the cup reached his parched lips and he smiled.

"**So there is justice on this Earth.**"

The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, only watching as the panting man took a long sip out of his new deluxe tea cocktail.

Watched as the face of his vis-à-vis contorted in disgust.

"Indeed there is."

Those were the last words the blond guy heard before fainting.

Inui grinned. That new and now beta'ed juice could be call Stupid American.01

"Tezuka," he called his teammate, "what are we going to do with his body?"

--

When he woke up, hours later in a dirty and sweaty outfit, Blond Guy realized that he had been thrown in a gutter.

Shaking with rage, he vowed to the sky to never again approach Seigaku.

* * *

Sorry for the long overdue chapter!! And to say I promised to keep it regular... anyway, thanks for reading and... 

Dare I even ask for a review?


End file.
